Untitled 123456789
by hugbuddy13
Summary: Not sure the name of it yet. ugh help me? lol
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's pov

I'm going out tonight with a couple of friends. I haven't been out to a bar in a while. I been single for about a month. Just been dating around nothing really serious. The love of my life left me about 4 years. She had a lot going on with her. She still is the love of my life. We were together for about 3 years. It was great until she found out she had both male/female parts. And well she was pretty messed up. She always wanted to be a guy. So I just let her go and let her get batter. We talk once in awhile but nothing big. But I heard she had the surgery. I miss her tho.

"Spencer, hello?"

"ugh sorry just been thinking about stuff"

"Ashley again?"

"yeah Madison, I'm thinking about her again. It's hard not to not think about her"

"why don't you talk to her? More then you do now"

"I don't know, I don't know how to really start a conversation with her"

"Spence yes you do, you guys will always be easy to talk to each other,

"true, ready to go out?"

"hell yea! Ready to have a good night with my friends!"

We ended up calling a taxi, we all drink way too much and we never can find a DD. We been coming here for years. Ashley took me here when I turned 18. It was fun but now I can drink. I always hope to run into her, but I never do. Reason why I drink so much. But I always find a girl too hook up with. But not tonight, tonight is girl night. So we been here for awhile now.

"sorry" I ran into some guy. Really cute and I don't really think most guys are cute.

"its ok Spence"

"do I know you, wait…Ash?" She did get the surgery, that's why I think he's/ she is cute. She is a little bigger. She has been working out a lot, short curly hair.

"yeah, it's me, I know I changed, but its still me" I gave him a big hug.

"yeah I see, I missed you"

Ashley's pov

"even with all the shit I put us through?" she's still in my arms. I'm about 3 inches taller then her. I'm looking into her blue eyes that I love so much.

"it wasn't your fault. You were dealing with all the feelings and I understand, are you happy now?"

"yes I'm really happy, but my heart isn't really happy"

"Maybe I can changed that" oh god, something I been wanting to hear about 3 years. Damn this girl will always been the love of my life and me changing will never change the fact she is the love of my life.

"oh god Spence don't mess with me" she just snuggles into me even more" are you still attracted to me?"

"I'm not messing with you Ash, and I will always be attracted to you. It doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy. Yeah it's going to be different because I never been with a guy before but I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Spence, hey lets get out of here and I can walk you home so we can talk just the two of us"

We were talking for a awhile when I walked her home well tried too. She wouldn't let me leave. I had the feeling she wouldn't since this is the first time us seeing each other in 4 years. Right now were cuddling in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's pov

It's been a week since I ran into Spencer. It's been a good week. We talk a lot. Text any chance we get. I'm taking her out on a date tonight. I can't wait. Just being back in her life is making me a lot happier then I have been in awhile. Like I been a lot happier since the surgery. I'm the right sex I should of born to be. Like after we broke up 4 years ago. I went through therapy and then I did the surgery. My sister was there for me the whole time. I'm grateful to have a good sister like her. My mom not so much. She hated me when she found out I was gay, she hates me more since I've done the surgery. She could never love me for who I am. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to cut her out of my life fully. When my dad passed away years ago he gave all of his money to Kyla and I. she didn't get any of it. But it really doesn't matter anyways she married some old guy and when he died she took all of his money. Well that's what I heard from Kyla. She still kind of talks to her once in a while. But whatever back to what I was talking about. Spencer' the love of my life. Going to take her out tonight. Just getting ready now

Spencer's pov

Getting ready for my date with Ash tonight. I'm excited, it will be good getting to know him again instead of just jumping into a relation ship with him again. Don't get me wrong I want to do that again. But I don't want to rush things with him. Like I bet we will be together again soon but we don't need to rush things. I hear a knock on my door.

"hey beautiful " He looks really nice. Just wearing a nice dress shirt and blue jeans and of course he's wearing his converse. That's his thing.

"hey yourself" I gave him a hug and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. We haven't kissed yet. I want to but we haven't yet. I know he stayed over and we didn't do anything? All we did was cuddle. Hard to believe but it's true.

"you look nice babe"

"Thank you and you too" he walked me to my door and opened it like a gentleman that he is. We just had some small talk in the car before we went to the restaurant. Red lobster. My favorite place. We would always went here.

"Red lobster?"

"well yea, I took you here on our first date and well I'm talking you here on our date again, and I know you love this place"

"I do and I haven't been here in awhile""so I did good tonight!"

"You really did" I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before we went into the restaurant. We got right in. she ordered for me. She always did that. I love it. And she still knows what I love to eat here. Red wine and sea food. Love it. "you always know what I want"

"well yea, you always would eat this. You love it. And I always like ordering and knowing what you want"

"Ash you will always will know me better the anyone else. It doesn't matter if we didn't talk or see each other for 4 years. You will always be the only one that knows me the way you do"

"I feel the same way baby, I'm never going to find someone who knows me better then you do" we finish eating and we were there just talking and just enjoying each other company again. But he took me back home.

"god Spence I'm so glad I ran into you last week, I thought I lost you forever"

"you didn't, I new we would come back to each other" and then he lean in and kissed me. God I miss kissing him. I still feel the spark I felt 4 years ago.

"wow"

"yea wow. I still feel it"

"me too baby. God, goodnight babe"

"Goodnight Spence"


	3. Chapter 3

Ash's Pov

_4 years ago._

_Spencer and I have been having problems. My fault. I been pushing her away this passed year. We don't even sleep in the same bed and god we haven't had sex in forever. If I was more comfortable in my own skin again we would be. Damn. I wish I actually liked the sex I am. I hate being girl. Well I always have since I found out that I have boy parts inside of me. Sometimes it hurts. I just need some help. It's not Spencer's fault at all. I just couldn't take it anymore. I been dressing more like a boy this passed year. Cut my hair and everything. It helped a little bit. I just need the surgery then everything will be good. I really need to go to the doctors to ask questions about it. I just been putting it off. More for Spencer and I. not really sure how she's going to take it. She's gay. She loves the pussy. She really does but I know she would try to stay with me if I did. And I don't know if I need that right now. Look I'll always love her. She's my one and only but I've hurt her more then I could ever thought I could this year. We talked about it so many times I just don't know how to go through this with a girlfriend. Ughh I don't know how to explain this. _

_Spencer's Pov_

_I don't know what to think anymore. I love Ashley so much. Even if she want's this surgery. I would stay with her because I love her so much. Yeah being with a guy would be so different for me, I never been with a guy before since Ashley was my first and my only right now. We been fighting a lot. I'm trying here. She is not trying at all. All she does is drink. She is so depressed. I'm really trying to help. I get that she is hurting and is so confused about everything that is going with her. But she would understand that I'm trying too. I don't want to lose her. She is my one true love and I'm never going to stop loving her. I'm just so frustrated and I don't know what to do. How can you just pull away so much when your use to be in this amazing relationship? I don't get it, she wont tell me why. I'm really at my last straw and I hate that I am because I don't know where I would be if we weren't together. We been together for so long and we live together. Even though we don't share the same bedroom anymore. It's still going to be hard not seeing her everyday. Making her eat and taking care of her. She doesn't even go to work anymore. _

"_What are you doing Ashley?" She is drinking again. Ugh I can't take it anymore. I'm going to break down"_

"_What the hell does it look like Spencer? I'm drinking, what's new. You should be use to seeing me do this"_

"_Well yeah, you can't keep doing this. You need help, let me help you love"_

"_I don't need or want your help Spencer, I don't know why you stay"_

"_You know what Ash, I have no idea either" I see the look on her face. She is pretty hurt and pissed. "I can't keep doing this. I love you so much but I can't keep doing this. I want to try to help you though this, but you keep pushing me away. You need help and I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to me."_

"_What?" at this point we are both crying so much._

"_Ash you need help. You need go get better and go to the therapist. We can't keep doing this to each other."_

"_Spencer I love you"_

"_I love you too but I can't help you. I've tried but I can't anymore. Were not happy. Your not happy with yourself and with me…."_

"_That's not true, I am happy with you"_

"_If that's true then we wouldn't be having these problems. You would let me in, and let me help you" Were sitting on the floor of our kitchen and holding her when both of us cry. This is the end of something good, I couldn't hold us together anymore. I love her and I always will. "Just promise me something"_

"_Anything Spencer, I'll do anything for you"_

"_Come back to me, when everything is all done. Come back to me love"_

"_I'll do that. I'll always come back to you"_

_End of flashback _

"_**you came back to me"**_

_**That I did, I promised you that and I never back down on a promise when it comes to you"**_

"_**Your so good with your words babe, come over?"**_

"_**I'll be there in 10 minutes, see you soon beautiful =]"**_

Even though we been back together for a little over a month. Were still taking it slow. We make out a lot and having sleep over's. But no sex, even how much I wanted it. He wants to take it slow since everything is so new with us. Blah. But I'm glad he's coming over soon. I love cuddling with my boy!

_I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I don't have any internet. So it's kind of hard to update this story. I just write when I can. And I'm sorry that this story isn't written that good. I'm really trying here. I still have some ideas for this story so I'm going to keep going. _


End file.
